


Thanksgiving Harvelle Style

by Valleygirl285



Series: Blessing in Disguise Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, F/M, Family, Romance, Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes a Curse Is a Blessing in Disguise.   Jo, Dean and baby Sammy’s first Thanksgiving since they defeated Azazel with the help of Castiel and Sammy chose to remain a child after being de-aged by a witch.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Ellen Harvelle, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Series: Blessing in Disguise Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019793
Kudos: 37





	1. “Look Sammy…your number one fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read Sometimes a Curse is a Blessing in Disguise to read this story. This story will be 4 or 5 chapters tops. I hope people enjoy and all feedback and kudos is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> Val

Title: Thanksgiving – Harvelle Style

Author: Valleygirl

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sequel to Sometimes a Curse Is a Blessing in Disguise. Jo, Dean and baby Sammy’s first Thanksgiving since they defeated Azazel with the help of Castiel and Sammy chose to remain a child after being de-aged by a witch.

Chapter 1

Dean pulled up in front of the Roadhouse and cut the engine. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Sammy’s eyes begin to flutter open as he yawned. “Hey Buddy, you done with your nap?” he asked as he opened the driver side door and stepped out of the car. 

He looked around quickly and frowned when he didn’t see Jo’s car before he opened the back door and leaned in to get the child. “Guess your Mama isn’t here yet,” he murmured as he kissed Sammy on the forehead. 

Jo had decided to go on a hunt after Annie had called and asked if she could back her up and Jo had told Dean there was no way she could ever say no to Annie Hawkins. It was the first hunt she had gone on since they had gotten together and the past five days he had been harder than he imagined it would be.

Plain and simple, he missed his girl. He smirked at that; Jo would give him hell for referring to her as his girl. He could hear her bitching him out that he was a male chauvinist pig. He lifted Sammy into his arms as he straightened up and walked over to the trunk to grab their bags. 

He was reaching up to close the trunk when the door to the Roadhouse opened and Ellen Harvelle stepped outside. “Get your butt up here,” she shouted.

“Look Sammy…your number one fan.” He teased as he closed the trunk and started towards Ellen.

“Shut it,” Ellen huffed as she reached out and took the child from Dean. “Come on Sammy, Nana has a surprised for you.”

Dean groaned at that; Ellen had decided that her job as Sammy’s ‘Nana’ was to spoil the child rotten. “Nice to see you too Ellen,” he called out as he followed her inside. 

“Ha-ha,” she said as she peppered Sam’s face with kisses, causing the child to giggle happily.

Dean smiled as he shook his head, “any word from Jo?” He asked as he put their bags down. 

“Yup her and Annie are two hours out,” she told him. “He’s wet by the way.”

“Good, Sammy’s misses her.” He said as he grabbed the diaper bag. “She who holds him, changes him.” Dean teased.

“I don’t mind,” Ellen said as took the bag and settled Sam on her shoulder so that she could lay out the changing mat on the bar. “I put a crib in Jo’s room for you Sammy. First door on the left.” Ellen told him.

“Right,” Dean said as he grabbed the duffel bags. “Where am I staying?” He asked in a forced casual tone.

Ellen rolled her eyes, “Oh please. Even if I put you in another room you’ll just sneak over when you think I’m asleep so stop pretending and just stick your bag in Jo’s room.”

Dean smirked as he leaned over and kissed Ellen’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a few minutes and then I can start helping you with dinner.”

“You’re Daddy thinks he’s so charming,” Ellen teased as she began changing Sammy’s diaper. 

SPNSPNSPN

“So Sammy is really an infant?” Annie asked as she stood next to Jo’s car as she filled her tank.

Jo nodded her head, “he is.” She said with a grin as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a picture of her holding Sammy while sitting on Dean’s lap. 

“Aw hell, I should have known the big lug would be a cutie as a baby,” Annie said as she smiled and handed the phone back to Jo. “You sure you’re okay with me spending the holiday with you guys. I would understand…you know because of that time with Dean.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “neither of us were virgins when we got together. We’re all adults,” Jo said as she tucked her phone back in her pocket before adding, “besides, I can always shoot you if you make a play for my man.”

Annie cocked her eyebrow at the younger woman and nodded her head approvingly, “duly noted…besides, you said Bobby will be there so no need to worry about me hitting on Dean.”

Now it was Jo’s turn to arch her eyebrow at the older woman, “Bobby? You and Bobby? Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Annie said with a grin. “You know that expression still waters run deep,” she teased as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Jo pretended to gag at Annie and grumbled. “There isn’t enough bleach in the world to get that image out of my head.”

The older hunter tossed her head back and laughed, “I could really mess with your mind and tell you Dean isn’t the only Winchester I’ve slept with.”

Jo’s mouth dropped opened, “Sammy!”

Annie smirked, “Nope.”

“Oh my God…John!” Jo said slightly horrified and yet just a tad impressed at Annie’s confidence in her sexuality. She couldn’t suppress her giggle as she said, “seriously do not tell Dean that. Actually never tell him about Bobby or John…I think his brain may explode at those images.”

“Hey you know we could have some fun at Dean’s expense…pretend I didn’t tell you about us…watch him squirm as I drop subtle hints about us having sex.” Annie teased. 

Jo gaped at the other woman before a slow smile spread across her face. “That’s would be so mean,” she said.

Annie arched her eyebrow at the younger hunter, “oh you know you what to mess with him.”

“Well he didn’t tell me before I left to meet you which was pretty sneaky…” Jo admitted slyly.

“Exactly, so he deserves to be messed with.” Annie reasoned.

The blonde smiled as she nodded her head and said, “Oh why not, what do you have in mind?”


	2. Now don’t you wish you stuck to the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fesses up and him and Jo have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!!! I'm glad people are enjoying. I said this would be a short story and it is...ended up 3 chapters total and I'll post the final chapter on Thanksgiving.
> 
> Thank you again and I hope people enjoy!! Feedback and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> Thanks you again and enjoy!  
> Val

Chapter 2

Dean looked up when he heard the door open and grinned when he saw his girl walking through, with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

“Hey Sammy look who’s here.” Dean said as he turned the infant in his arms so that he could see Jo.

Jo grinned when Sammy gave her a toothless smile and lifted his arms towards her.

Jo dropped the duffel by the door before rushing across the room, “Hey Baby,” she cooed as she reached down and took Sammy from Dean.

Dean smiled as he watched Jo give Sammy a smacking kiss on the cheek causing the infant to giggle happily. “Do I get a hello?” He asked good-naturedly.

“I guess so,” Jo teased as she leaned down and kissed her boyfriend.

The young couple pulled apart when Ellen walked in and coughed to make her appearance known. “I was starting to wonder if you were deliberately taking longer to get back to get out of helping with tomorrow’s dinner.”

“Ha-ha,” Jo quipped as she kissed her mother’s cheek

“So how was the hunt?” Dean asked as he stood up and went behind the bar to grab a few beers as Ellen and Jo sat down.

“Good…Annie’s an amazing hunter…I definitely could learn a lot from her.” Jo said as she watched a slight blush taint Dean’s cheeks.

“Yeah…I worked a case with her a few years back.” Dean said tentatively.

“Really? She didn’t say anything but we barely had time to talk.”

Dean perked up at that, “really?”

Jo nodded her head as she made a silly face at Sammy, “yeah we hit ground running when I got there.” She told him and had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the relief clearly written on his face. Time to begin ‘operation torment Dean’. “Yeah so I invited her for Thanksgivings dinner but she’s gonna come over in an hour to help prep for tomorrow.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he choked on the swig of beer he had just taken. “What?”

“Good, it’ll be nice to see Annie. Been too long since she’s been here.” Ellen said.

Jo nodded her head as she grinned at her mother before turning towards Dean and handing Sammy back to him. “I need a shower to wash some of the road off of me. I’ll be down before Annie gets here.”

Dean watched Jo pick her bag back up and head towards the back to go upstairs to the living quarters. He bounced Sammy slightly when he began to cry. “Hey she‘ll be back soon,” he murmured as he kissed Sammy on the forehead. He looked over at Ellen and smiled, “hey Ellen would you mind watching Sammy…I need to talk to Jo.”

Ellen rolled her eyes, “talk…right.” She said as she reached over and took the smallest Winchester in her arms. 

Dean grinned at the elder Harvelle, “scouts honor…just talk.”

“Mmmhmmm,” she said as watched Dean follow her daughter.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo pushed her jeans down and she was stepping out of them when she heard the door open and Dean slip inside. He grinned when he took in the sight of his woman standing in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties with two cartoon owls dressed as pilgrims across her butt with the words Happy Thanksgiving beneath them.

“Nice panties,” he quipped and laughed when Jo looked over her shoulder and wiggled her bottom at him.

“Joining me?” Jo asked as she slipped her fingers into the waistband and slid her underwear off completely.

“Temping offer but I don’t think your mom would approve… I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” She asked as she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from the medicine cabinet and began brushing her teeth.

Dean leaned back against the closed bathroom door, “we never really talked about past partners.”

Jo stopped mid brush and turned her head to look at Dean. “Artnrs?” She repeated around he toothbrush.

“Maybe you should finish brushing your teeth,” Dean teased.

Jo nodded her head as she quickly finished brushing, spitting, rinsing and gargling. “Partners?” She said again.

Dean cleared his throat, “well yeah…I mean your Mom was okay with me sharing your room…am I the first guy to sleep in your room…with you I mean?”

Jo stared at Dean for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders. “No…I already told you about Rick.” She said as she turned and reached behind the shower curtain to turn on the tap to heat the water to her preferred temperature.

“So Rick is the only hunter you’ve knocked boots with?”

“You asked about guys that slept in my room not what hunters I ‘knocked boots with’.”

It was Dean’s turn to shrug his shoulders, “have there been other hunters?”

Jo sighed as she realized how serious Dean was and turned the water off before grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. “You really want to know?”

Dean nodded his head, “yeah.”

“Okay,” Jo agreed as ‘operation torment Dean’ was quickly forgotten. “I‘ve only been with three hunters besides you. I already told you about Rick and I told you that I spent time with Gordon…well we didn’t just talk about hunting when we were together.”

Dean swallowed the anger he felt when he heard the other hunter’s name. “Yeah I had a sneaky suspicion about him.” He admitted.

Jo took a deep breath since she knew the last one was going to be hard for Dean to wrap his head around. “The third was when I tried to do the whole college thing. I found a case but I wasn’t the only one to show up to work it…someone I’ve known pretty much my whole life showed up and we ended up working the case together and afterwards while we both still pretty high on the adrenaline rush we ended up having sex in the back of my truck bed but we both knew it was wrong as soon as it happened.”

Dean frowned as Jo told her story…a story he knew he heard before from one of his best friends. “You’re her…you’re the girl Caleb worked that shapeshifter case with…his friend’s daughter.”

“Yup,” she admitted blushing as she realized Caleb had told Dean. “Are you okay…I know you two were close.”

Dean pushed off the door and went over to Jo, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Yeah…I don’t know why I didn’t put it together before.”

Jo looked up into Dean’s eyes and smiled. “Is there a reason we’re doing this now?” She asked, giving him the chance to tell her about Annie.

“Annie,” he whispered as he ducked his head.

Jo sighed as she reached up and carded her fingers through his hair. “I know,” she told him softly.

Dean’s head shot up at that. “You do…but you said you two barely had time to talk.”

“Seriously Dean…I was with her for five days,” Jo said with a laugh. “Of course we talked…I just would have preferred hearing about you and Annie from you before I went to work with her instead of her asking me if you still did that thing with your tongue when you go down on me.” She told him a bit more serious.

“Jesus that woman has no shame,” he mumbled before looking into Jo’s eyes. “I should have said something before you left.” He admitted.

“Have there been other hunters that you ‘knocked boots with, besides Annie?” Jo asked a little hesitated in hearing his answer.

“Nope, just Annie.” He told her.

Jo rolled her eyes, “let me guess she’s the only other female hunter you worked with.”

“Well I have work with you Mom…” he teased.

“Ewww not funny,” she said. “Okay any non hunter women I should know about?”

Dean looked down at his hands, “there’s really only been one…her name was Cassie.”

“Were you in love with her?” She asked.

“I liked her enough that I told her about being a hunter.”

Jo gaped at Dean, “you told her?”

“Makes you feel better she thought I was insane.”

Jo’s eyes narrowed angrily, “she what!”

Dean grinned at Jo’s indignation at the slight against him. “Look I know this was my idea to discuss this but maybe we should leave well enough alone.”

“Might be for the best.” She agreed realizing that she didn’t want to know about all the other women Dean had slept with. She wasn’t a fool she knew his experience in that department was way more than hers. 

Dean reached down and took Jo’s hand in his. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you about Annie before you left.”

Jo scrunched up her nose and admitted, “I agreed with Annie to torment you…that’s why I pretended we didn’t talk.”

Dean chuckle as he pulled Jo in for a hug, kissing the crown of her head. When he took a step back and looked down at Jo he could stop himself from finally saying what he had long to say to her. “I love you Jo.”

Jo beamed at Dean’s declaration, “good because I love you too.” She purred happily.

Dean smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. The young couple were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear Ellen knocking on the door until she called out, “stop molesting my daughter. I need to start on the stuffing and can’t do it while snuggling with Sammy.”

Jo’s mouth dropped open as she rushed to the door and opened it. “You said I could make the stuffing this year.”

Ellen smirked at her towel clad daughter. “Well you came up to take a shower a half an hour ago and you haven’t even gotten in the tub. Annie will be here soon.”

“Fine, hopping in now,” Jo said as she pushed Dean out the door. “I’m doing the stuffing…you can have the green bean casserole.”

“I put you on potatoes,” Ellen told her.

“Dean can do the potatoes,” she said as she closed the door and soon the sound of the shower going could be heard.

Ellen smirked at the elder Winchester as she passed Sammy to him. “Guess you weren’t lying…still fully dressed…you really did want to talk to Jo.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard himself saying, “yes Ma’am and now I need to talk to you.”

SPNSPNSPN

Annie groaned when she watched Dean pulled Jo down onto his lap. “I can’t believe you caved and told him.”

Dean smirked at the other hunter, “and I can’t believe you tried to convince my girl to torment me.”

“Yeah but it would have been fun,” Annie countered.

“Enough talking…those potatoes and carrots aren’t going to peel themselves and Joanna Beth get up and get to work on dicing the onions and celery for the stuffing.” Ellen ordered as she came out of the kitchen carrying a freshly bath Sammy wrapped up in a towel..

“Mom I could have given him a bath in the tub upstairs instead of in the kitchen sink.” Jo said as she gave Dean a peck on the cheek before getting up and sitting back down in her seat.

“You took plenty of baths in that sink and your fine.” Ellen huffed.

Dean snickered, “maybe that’s why you’re so tiny…your growth was stunted by taking baths in the sink.”

Jo scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at Dean. “Asshat!”

“Joanna Beth!” Ellen reprimanded her daughter.

“Yeah Joanna Beth…little ears.” Dean teased as he pointed to Sammy.

Annie leaned over and said in a stage whispered, “now don’t you wish you stuck to the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not sure why I went with Caleb other than when I was reading something about Jo and that Ellen insisted she call him Uncle Caleb but it didn't seem that Jo didn't saw him as an uncle. According to the Jo's journals she was close to Caleb, he taught her how to keep a Hunter's journal. I just think there could have been more there in both their back stories.


	3. I think Mom and Rufus are well…you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dean and Sammy have their first true Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday. Thank you again for all the kudos!! I hope people enjoy this last chapter of this little side story. Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy,  
> Val

Chapter 3

Jo yawned as she stretched out in the bed next to Dean. She pushed the covers off and sat up. “Lay back down, it’s too early to get up.” Dean murmured sleepily.

“Tell that to Sammy,” she said as she nodded towards the crib and to the infant who was sitting up looking at them.

“Hey Little Man,” Dean said as he sat up and smiled at Sammy.

Jo got up and grabbed her robe, she had it halfway on when she stopped and sniffed the air. “Something’s wrong. Mom usually puts the turkey on around 2:00AM but I don’t smell anything and it’s quarter to seven.”

“I’m sure everything fine,” Dean reassured her.

“Can you take care of Sammy while I go check on Mom.” She called out as she was halfway through the door.

“You’re Mama’s a worry wort.” Dean said as he got out of bed and went take care of the infant needs.

Twenty minutes later he carried Sammy into the kitchen. “Everything alright?” He asked as Jo finished making the coffee.

Jo looked over Dean’s shoulder while beckoning him over. “So get this,” she whispered, “she decided that we would eat later because Rufus called her last night. He finished his case in New York and decided to drive through and should be here around seven tonight.”

Dean nodded his head, “okay but why are you whispering?”

Jo made a show of checking for her mother again, “because I think Mom and Rufus are well…you know.”

Dean smirked at Jo, “what bumping uglies.”

“Ewww…not funny,” Jo huffed as she pointed to Sammy. “She’s a grandmother for crying out loud.”

“Well she’s hardly Grandma Walton. She’s still fairly young.” Dean argued.

“Still fairly young,” said the woman in question.

Dean gulped as he turned to see Ellen behind him. He plastered a smile on his face as he said, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

Ellen arched an eyebrow at a clearly flustered Dean before stepping around him and saying. “I was going to make cinnamon buns for breakfast.”

“Why don’t I scramble up some eggs too,” Dean offered.

Jo snickered as her mother gave Dean her infamous stink eye and Dean returned the look with an adorable bashful smile that she would need to remember to ask where he learned it from.

She could see her mother trying not to laugh as she huffed, “oh just give me 15 minutes to get the rolls in the oven.”

Jo reached up for Sammy, “here I’ll get Sammy dressed.”

Dean frowned, “he is dressed.”

“Oh just give me my baby.” She said as she cooed at Sammy, “come on Mr. Monkey Man…Mama will get you ready for your first Harvelle Thanksgiving.”

He watched them leave the room before turning to Ellen. “She got him some silly outfit didn’t she?” He said as he sat down with a cup of coffee.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the older woman said as she went about making the cinnamon rolls.

Dean rolled his eyes as Ellen tried to hide her smirk, “yeah right, you don’t know anything.” He quipped as he sat back to finish his coffee while Ellen put the rolls in the oven. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she started towards the door.

“Where’re you going?” he asked as he got up to start on the eggs.

Ellen smiled, “to get my camera of course.”

Dean laughed as he shook his head as he reached into his pocket to take out his phone…no way he wasn’t getting a picture to tease his brother with someday.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean laughed as Jo fed Sammy some mashed up sweet potatoes. Bobby had brought a camcorder that was bigger than Sammy and was capturing Sammy’s first Harvelle Thanksgiving on film. 

Dean had taken a number of pictures himself, especially when Jo had come back downstairs with Sammy and saw she had dressed him in a pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt with Snoopy and Woodstock dressed as pilgrims on it. 

If that wasn’t cute enough he barked out a laugh when he saw Jo wearing a matching tee shirt. Of course his laughter was short lived when Jo dropped a tee shirt in his lap and told him he better wear it if he ever wanted to have sex again.

Alright so Bobby, Ellen, Rufus and Annie got a good laugh at his expense and took numerous pictures of the three of them in matching shirts…he didn’t care because he saw how happy Jo was at such a simple gesture and he would wear the shirt every damn day to have her smile at him like that…like he hung the stars and the moon just for her and Sammy.

Dean looked over and saw the way Rufus was smirking at him and nodded his head at the older man as he reached down and patted his pocket.

SPNSPNSPN

A few hours later after copious amounts of turkey, stuffing and pie had been eaten. After all the left overs where put away, the were dishes done and little Sammy was napping in the cradle Ellen had brought down from the attic. Dean and Jo walked Annie out to her car.

“Thank your Mom again…it’s been too long since I celebrated Thanksgiving.”

“I’m glad you decided to join us.” Jo said as she hugged the other hunter. “Don’t hesitate to call if you need back up again.”

“Will do,” Annie said before she looked up at Dean. “You take care of Sammy.”

“Always have,” Dean said as he pulled Annie in for a hug. 

“Careful driving,” Jo said as Annie slipped behind the steering wheel of her car.

“I will…keeping fighting the good fight,” she call out as she pull away.

Jo sighed as Dean wrapped his arm around Jo and pulled her close. “It’s a nice night, what do you say to taking a walk?”

“Sure, let me get Sammy.” Jo said as she started to turn back towards the bar to stop when Dean reached out and grabbed her hand.

“I meant just us. He’s fine, your Mom is watching him.” Dean told her as he tugged her away from the parking lot.

“Okay,” she agreed as they began walking towards the back where there was small, wooded area where she had played as a child. 

Dean smiled as he found the tree that her father had hung a swing for her when she was a little girl. The swing was a thing of beauty and reflected how much Bill Harvelle had loved his daughter.

Not only had he hand carved his daughter’s name into the seat but several anti-possession sigils as well. Of course Jo had added to it and he saw several faded Scooby Doo stickers too. “Come on, I’ll push you.” He said with a smile.

Jo laughed as she eyed the swing, “I don’t know if it would hold me.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he insisted as he lead her towards the swing and waited until she sat down before he began to push her. He smiled as she hooted with glee at she urged him to push her higher. He didn’t know how long he pushed her but gradually he slowed the swing down and Jo toed the ground to keep up a gently rocking back and forth.

“Thanks, it’s been so long since I’ve done that.” Jo said with a sigh.

Dean stepped around so that he was facing Jo. He swallowed as she looked up at him, smiling and he knew it was the perfect time and place. He took a shaky breath as he took two steps back and slowly got down on one knee. 

“Oh God,” Jo murmured as she realized what Dean was doing.

“I have a confession…Rufus didn’t call your Mom. I called Rufus.” Dean told her as he slipped his hand into his pocket. “Yesterday…after we talked…after you literally pushed me out of the bathroom,” he said with a chuckle. “I knew…I knew I needed to talk to your Mom because I wanted to do this right…oh Hell Jo I love ya and I want to marry you and I want us to be a real family.” He said quickly as he pulled out a small velvet box. 

“Your Mom gave me her blessing and…and I called Rufus because she had told me he finished a job that was less than 50 miles from my Dad’s storage unit. I asked him if he could go and to get…” he stopped as he opened the box to show Jo a simple white gold band with an oval cut diamond. 

Jo gasped as she reached out tentatively to touch the ring. She dragged her eyes away for the ring and looked up into Dean’s eyes as she took a deep breath nodding her head as she whispered, “Dean.”

“It was my Mom’s…Dad had told me that someday when I found the right woman he wanted me to give her this ring. Well I found her and I want so badly for you to wear this ring…to be my wife. Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you marry me?”

“Yes…yes of course I’ll marry you,” she cried as the she slid out of the swing and knelt on the ground, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you; I love Sammy, I love the life we’re building together and I love you even more that you know how much this place means to me and that you included my Dad in your own way.”

“Really,” Dean asked as he pulled back and cupped both cheeks with his hands.

“Yes really,” she told him with a watery smile before adding, “I think this is when you’re supposed to put the ring on my finger.”

“Right,” Dean said with an embarrass laugh as he took the ring out of the velvet box and slipped it onto Jo’s finger.

Eventually they made it back to the bar and celebrated their engagement with their family. Dean would later swear that when he looked over at Sammy after they had made the big announcement that the child smiled and nodded his head approvingly. 

This year they truly had many blessings to be thankful for.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I figure people thought Dean would proposed. I tried to make it not overly romantic but family means so much to Dean and giving Jo his mother's ring I could see but he would want to honor Jo's Dad too. I hope it wasn't too OOC for people. Thanks again!! Val


End file.
